


Love Potion

by dracosathenaeum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracosathenaeum/pseuds/dracosathenaeum
Summary: You’ve been crushing on Harry for a year and try to slip him a love potion, but he falls in love with Draco instead. All whilst this is happening, Draco is in love with you.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Love Potion

“Uh Draco? Do you think we could reschedule our study session? I swear I won’t be distracted this time! Witch’s honour!”

“You’re just going to drool over Potter, again aren’t you? It was disgusting to watch your eyes go all swirly over him.” You had begged Draco to tutor you the night before, but you may or may not have spent the entire hour staring at Harry which Draco was clearly less than impressed with. You hadn’t even noticed when he had left which you felt extremely guilty over.

“I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it! His hair is so fluffy I wanna play with it, besides he’s actually really nice, he once held a door open for me!” Draco didn’t even respond to that comment, the bare minimum was all it took to woo you? He’d held open a hundred doors for you, so why were you so smitten over Potter and not him? “Fine meet me in the library at 7, at our usual table.” He could never say no to you though, and it was about to get him into a tonne of shit.

“Urgh! I just don’t get it! I swear Professor Snape has it out for us this year, this is impossible, how is anyone supposed to remember all of this?”

“Maybe if you stopped whining and listened to me you might understand it easier; I got the highest score last year remember?”

“Uh, didn’t Hermione get the highest score?” You knew exactly why he didn’t include her, but you found it fun to push his buttons in any way possible. He simply pursed his lips and stared back down at the textbook he was trying to explain to you.

“Wait that’s it Draco! A love potion! Harry would never fall for me since he knows we’re friends. No offense obviously but you are literally ruining my chances with him without even meaning to. This would solve everything!” You had perked right up, heart beating fast at the prospect of finally getting the date you’d wanted for the past year.

“Right, there’s just one small problem. They’re banned at Hogwarts.” Draco’s stomach twisted, making him want to throw up right then and there. Why now, when he was just gathering the courage to ask you out? Well at least he spared himself a humiliating rejection. But he still couldn’t understand why Potter of all people.

“What why?! It’s not like anything bad would happen if I made one and gave it to Harry!”

“I’m not even going to try and explain that one to you, besides, you are awful at potions, how are you going to brew such a complicated one?”

You hadn’t quite thought this through, well you hadn’t thought any of it through really, but it was a start and one that actually gave you a chance of dating Harry. Hermione was the best at potions but you two weren’t really close and there was no way she’d help you brew a banned potion. Which left…

“Why are you looking at me like that? No. Absolutely not. No fucking way am I brewing a love potion for Potter.”

“Oh, please Draco! I’ll owe you one, you can cash in at any time any place and I won’t question it, pinkie promise.” You stuck out your pinkie to emphasize your point, determined to make Draco help you in any way you could, maybe blackmail?

“There’s no way I’m getting out of this am I?”

“Nope.”

“Okay but what are you going to do once the potion wears off? You can’t continuously drug him.”

“He’ll have fallen for me by then! I’ll make sure of it, just let me have a chance at this Draco. Please? I’ve never wanted nothing more. You never even have to tutor me again!”

His eyes held your gaze, half of him wanting to run out and hex the scar off of Potter’s face and the other half wanting to make the potion and give it to you instead. He just shook his head, unbelieving that he was actually going to help you in this.

“Amortentia is the strongest one, the drinker will become infatuated, but it won’t be love. No potion can create actual love.”

And that’s how you end up drugging ‘The Chosen One’.

You had met up with Draco a week later, him handing you the vial of the love potion. “It’s beautiful.” You couldn’t take your eyes off of it, if love had a psychical form, you were sure this was it.

“You can’t just pour it into his goblet and hope no one notices, how are you going to give it to him?” Draco was clearly still apprehensive about this, but you knew it’d work, anything to give you a chance.

“After quidditch practise tomorrow morning, I’m going to stop him when he’s leaving the pitch and offer him water that I’ve mixed with this.” You swirled the potion in your hands, looking at it as if held the world’s answers in it.

“Good luck but don’t come crying to me when it doesn’t work.” You just stuck your tongue out at him, running in the direction of the your common room, vial clutched close to your chest. Draco would see, this was going to work. It had to.

Why had Draco just let the girl he was in love run off to make his nemesis her lover? Because he without a doubt knew that as soon as Potter was no longer under the effects of the potion, there was no way Potter would give you a chance. It would be cruel, yes, but he knew exactly who’s arms you’d be running into. His. Draco would nurse your bleeding heart, make you realise you loved him and boom, happily ever after. Right? Right?

“Harry! Hi!” You were bloody freezing. Who knew Quidditch practise lasted so long? Your nerves and racing heart had kept you warm for the first half hour but by the time an hour had passed you were just cold.

Harry looked behind hm, clearly not expecting you since you two had barely spoken before.

“Um, good job out there! You must be thirsty, here take this!” You thrust the water bottle in his hands and ran off, disappearing behind a tree. You peered round the tree once you were sure Harry was no longer looking at you, watching him giving the bottle a questioning look before gulping the contents down. Right, someone really had to teach Harry to not drink things strangers gave him, but you’d deal with that later.

You turn and sprinted back to your dorm room to freshen up, you had to look perfect when he saw you in transfigurations in fourth period. You couldn’t wait to see the look on Draco’s face once he saw your plan had worked.

You sat down in your usual place, shooing off Draco who usually sat in the seat beside you, making him sit alone in the second row. You sent him pleading eyes when he tried to argue with you, but you just kept looking at him like a lost puppy, knowing exactly how to make him keep quiet.

The door to the classroom slammed open and you practically jumped out of your skin as you turned to see who it was. “I love you! Will you go out with me?” The noisy class fell silent as the easily recognisable voice of Harry Potter echoed through the classroom. You were ready to jump into Harry’s arms and say yes but your face fell in shock (along with everyone else’s) when you saw exactly who he was looking at.

Waltzing right past you, you watched as Harry stood in front of Draco’s desk and ask again “Well? Will you go out with me? I think I’m in love with you, no. I know I’m in love with you!” Harry looked adorable, his hands fidgeting with the textbook he was carrying as a flush washed across his cheeks.

“Are you fucking high? No, I will not go out with you! Oi, Weasley, get your friend out of my sight, I think he’s more mentally deranged than he was before.”

Ron and Hermione were stood in the doorway Harry had just come through, their faces pretty much mirroring everyone else’s in the room. Hermione managed to snap out of it enough to put a hand on Ron’s back and push him forward.

“Uh, bloody hell mate, are you feeling okay? I didn’t see you fall during Quidditch this morning; did something happen?”

Harry had tears glistening in his eyes at this point, clearly heartbroken over Draco’s rejection. “I love you Draco! Didn’t you hear me? I’ll do whatever it takes, just please love me back.”

“Malfoy you drugged him didn’t you! There’s no other explanation!”

Draco turned in his chair to glare at you, clearly mad at everything going on, I mean you couldn’t blame him, you were still just processing it.

“Weasley, why would I want him fawning over me like some pathetic lovestruck teenager. Just get Granger to fix him, I don’t want to hear anything else that comes out of his mouth.”

“Is it because I’m a guy Draco? If I were a girl would you love me? Would you give me a chance then?”

“Bloody hell Potter! No, it’s not because you’re a guy! It’s because… well because you’re you.” Draco was stumbling over his words at this point, clearly not expecting that to go where it did, but it was relieving to hear Draco wasn’t a homophobe as well as a blood supremacist.

“So, I still have chance? Did you hear that Ron? He loves me too! Hey! Let go of me. You’re blocking my sight of Draco. Draco! Wait for me! I’ll be right back! Just wait for me!”

On any other day the entire class would’ve been howling at the spectacle that had just happened, but everyone had just fallen silent, no one quite believing what had just occurred.

Staring down at your desk, everything that had just happened finally sunk in. Draco had ruined your chances with Harry. You knew Draco wasn’t 100% sold on your plan but you had been friends for years, why would he purposely mess this up for you when you thought he’d want you to be happy? You had to spend the next 24 hours watching the boy you’d been crushing on for the past year to be all over Draco? You were going to throw up. You gathered up your books, not caring if McGonagall was going to give you detention for this, you had to get out of there and away from Draco.

You spent the hour you were supposed to be in transfiguration lying on your bed, trying to come up with a plan b, and planning the entire speech you were going to give Draco. The more you thought about him the angrier you got; he knew how much you liked Harry! You knew Draco hated Harry, but you thought he’d at least be willing to put that aside once he saw how much it meant for you. Okay maybe drugging Harry wasn’t the smartest idea, but it was the principle behind it!

You swore as you looked at your clock, you were going to be late for your next lesson. Half of you wanted to just stay and wallow in your bed but it was potions which you shared with both Harry and Draco, you wanted to see Harry and you wanted to give Draco a piece of your mind. Plus, you felt a little bit guilty over the whole thing but for now you just prepared to watch your crush fawn over your friend for what would be the longest hour of your life.

It was worse than you could’ve possibly imagined. It was as if Harry had hearts in his eyes, his head was resting in his hands, looking like a lovesick girl at Draco. Everyone else in the room looked just as uncomfortable as you but Draco, he had an expression on his face you had never seen before. Harry was supposed to look at you that way, not Draco.

“Professor!” all eyes whipped around to the back of the classroom where Harry was sat with a hand raised, looking the splitting image of how Hermione usually looked when she had the answer.

“What is it Potter?” Snape all but growled, clearly mad at the interruption to his lesson.

“Can I please change seats to be sat next to Draco? I’m so in love with him that I cannot bare to be apart from him for any longer, my heart breaks at the thought of someone else sitting next to him. He is so pale already; I must block his fair skin from all that may harm him! You must understand sir, I mean you once loved my mother!”

You could hear a pin drop, even Draco had his mouth wide open. 

“Out.”

“Can Draco come with me?”

“I said OUT!”

The atmosphere was tense in the classroom for the remainder of the class, everyone wanting to laugh but not wanting to risk the wrath of Professor Snape. If you thought Snape was cruel before, he was ruthless after what Harry let slip.

“That was the worst lesson of my life. And I once accidentally set Neville on fire!”

“Y/N, I keep telling you, setting Longbottom on fire was legendary not an embarrassment.” You rolled your eyes at this, a shiver running down your spine at the memory of Neville running around like a headless chicken whilst on fire.

“God, I hope the potion wears off soon, I don’t know how much more of this I can stand. You’d think it’d be hilarious to watch Potter fawn over me, but I have never been so creeped out in my entire life. I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I miss the old Potter.” Draco literally looked shaken up, but this wasn’t about him!

“Hang on! This is all your fault! You knew exactly how to brew the potion, yet he fell in love with you and not me! Would it kill you to let me be happy, just once?!”

“Did you not hear me tell Weasley that I’d rather die than have potter all over me like this? If I could fix it, I wouldn’t done it by now, and if not for your sake then for my bloody own! Do you know the damage this has done to my dignity?! You think I planned for this to happen?” You weren’t the only one angry now, that was clear to see. You had seen Draco angry, but he had never raised his voice at you before, he had never argued with you before.

“I don’t know! Maybe you don’t hate him! Maybe you like him and that’s why the potion made him like you not me!”

“Oh, for Salazar’s sake I like you, you idiot!”

You were still processing his words, eyes wide open, jaw falling open when he pulled you into his arms and kissed you. It wasn’t a simple peck that you might’ve expected after a love confession but a long deep kiss, one that took you an embarrassing amount of time to reciprocate. When you pulled away, he rested his forehead against yours as you tried even out your breathing, head still cloudy.

His breathing was heavy against yours; you opened your eyes to see his flustered face, eyes still closed. You clearly weren’t thinking straight because the next thing you know you’re leaning back in, kissing him yourself this time. And damn was Malfoy a good kisser. His mouth moved expertly against yours but more than that, his hands knew exactly where to go. One was on the back of your head, preventing you from moving away (not that you’d ever want to), and the other gripping your waist. Not tight enough to leave a bruise, but tight enough to make your knees buckle.

“I- I don’t understand.” You were still wrapped up in his arms, just a millimetre from his face, all you had to do was tilt your head slightly to kiss him again. Your eyes looked into his. He looked at you the way Harry had looked at Draco you realised.

“I love you… I have for a long time and I swear I didn’t mess up the potion, I brewed it perfectly. But I really really like you. Would you consider giving me a chance?”

“I think need some time to think. I mean up until 2 minutes ago I thought I was in love with Harry.” You pulled away from Draco, your head and heart in different places and even though it felt so right to be in Draco’s arms, it also felt so wrong considering your feelings for Harry.

“And now?”

“I don’t know, but please, give me time and I promise I’ll give you the answer you deserve.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you. Take all the time you need okay? I want you to be certain with your answer.” Even with his heart open and vulnerable, Draco still managed to make everything seem okay. He deserved the world, but whether you were enough for him was another question. Draco didn’t need someone who was still in love with someone else, Draco deserved someone who was solely his, who’s heart belonged to him and only him.

“Thank you, Draco. Oh! But what are we going to do with Harry?”

“I saw everything Draco! I can’t believe you’d do this to me; I love you! Tell me you didn’t mean to tell her you love her, and I’ll forgive you! We can pretend this never happened!” Harry had literally appeared from nowhere, eyes wet with tears as he strode over to the two of you. He had grabbed onto Draco’s arm and looked up at him with puppy eyes that made your heart skip a beat.

“Potter, I am going to give you one chance to leave me alone before I hex you.”

“Draco! It our fault he’s like this, let’s just help him back to Ron and Hermione at least.”

“You mean this is your fault?” Draco looked at you with a brow raised, the both of you completely ignoring the brunette still attached to his arm.

“Yes, okay fine it’s my fault. So, can you please be a little lenient and help me out?”

The both you spend a solid hour trying to pry Harry off of Draco’s arm, all whilst looking for the other two Gryffindors but in the end Draco had gotten sick of listening to Harry proclaim his undying love for him and explain how he would ‘save’ Draco from you. Draco had hexed him (only lightly) but it made him much more manageable for Ron and Hermione to lock him in his room until the effects wore off.

This led to where you both are now, stood awkwardly next to each other in front of the Gryffindor entrance (where Harry had just been dragged in by his arms), as if you hadn’t just had your tongues down each other’s throats an hour ago. “Well, that was… fun?” you let out an awkward laugh as you tried to break the tension between the two of you.

“Listen about earlier, I really meant take as much time as you need okay? I’ll wait for as long as it takes you to get over stupid Potter.” You really appreciated that he was trying and ignored the insult to your own feelings as you felt incredibly guilty still.

“Okay. I’m sorry I can’t give you an answer straight away and I can’t promise you’ll like my answer, but I hope I won’t lose you as friend over this.” You were playing with your fingers, nerves evident as you refused to meet Draco’s eyes at the thought of breaking his heart.

“I’m not a complete dickhead Y/N, I’ll respect whatever your answer is, I promise.” He leant in to drop a kiss on your forehead before turning to walk in the direction of his own common room, leaving you to walk back to your own.

Neither of you really slept that night. You knew you had time to decide but you couldn’t bear with the anxiety for much longer, the tightness in your chest and the thought of him not leaving your head for a moment. Draco was not much better, afraid you would reject him then and there, leaving you to run into Potter’s arms. If you chose Potter over him, he would just have to find a way to be happy for you, your happiness was all that mattered to him after all.

Both of you had slept right through breakfast and first lesson after spending most of the night lying awake thinking of each other. By the time you had gotten dressed and packed your supplies, you were already running late to your second lesson, one that you shared with both Draco and Harry. It was also coming to the end of the 24 hours; the spell would wear off any second and you weren’t quite sure how you and Draco would get yourselves out of this one.

Walking into the classroom you weren’t surprised to see the class divided into two, with Harry and Draco arguing in the middle of it all.

“You drugged me! Love potions are banned at Hogwarts, I could have you expelled for this Malfoy!”

“Go ahead Potter but think for a second. Why would I want to slip you a love potion? This better be the last time I have to explain it, why can no one get it through their thick skulls that you are the last person I would want to date on this planet. That’s right, I’d rather date both your mudblood friend and your weasel friend before you.” The use of the word mudblood still made you wince, you weren’t a muggleborn, but you hated the use of the slur and no matter how much you had pleaded with Draco, he still wouldn’t let it go.

Harry stood there with fury in his eyes, clearly what Draco had said made sense to him, but he wasn’t willing to back down. “It was me.” All eyes whipped to you as you confessed, clearly no one thought you were the one behind this.

“I knew I had no chance with you so I thought if I gave you a love potion, you would realise how great I was and stay with me after the potion wore off so I begged Draco to help me brew one, it was all my doing not him. I’m really sorry Harry, I’ll make it up to you I swear.”

Your face was aflame, eyes glued to the floor as you confessed what you had done in front of your entire class. “I won’t tell any professors and I won’t get you expelled; just promise me you’ll stay away from me. I don’t want to ever speak to you again.” That hurt.

“I’m really sorry Harry.” You looked up as you apologised only to see him march out of the classroom, the angriest look on his face you had ever seen.

Your vision blurs as tears fall out of your eyes before you can stop them. A warm arm wraps around your shoulders and you’re guided into an empty corridor. “I fucked up Draco, you were right, that was so wrong of me. He’ll never forgive me now! He looked disgusted at me.” Your tears are uncontrollable now, sobs racking through your body as you cry in Draco’s arm, burdened with guilt.

“You’ll be okay, I promise. And if he tries gives you any grief for this, I won’t let him. Besides, I think he’ll be too preoccupied with everyone making fun of him for drooling over me than anything else. You’re safe.”

“How do you always know what to say?” Draco really had a way with words, an astounding difference from when you had first met. All he ever used to talk about was Potter, his father and Potter.

You pull away from Draco, using your sleeves to wipe away your tears and blow your noise. You don’t know how Draco could still like you after seeing you ugly cry.

“Draco, I was thinking about it all night and I want to give you my answer now. I- I think we should just be friends for now.” The way his face fell as soon as the word ‘friends’ came out of your mouth had your heart clench with guilt. He deserved so much more than you. “Hey, listen to me. I’m not saying no. I think I like you, maybe, but with everything that’s just happened I really need a lot of time to get my head and heart clear before I can think about being something more with you. You deserve someone who only has you in their heart. You deserve so much more than what I can give you right now. Would it be selfish of me to ask for us to just carry on as we were before?”

Draco had his eyes closed now; you had your bottom lip between your teeth as you anticipated his answer. You had pretty much just rejected the poor soul, so you didn’t know what to expect, but you hoped that you hadn’t just lost him.

His eyes opened and those silver eyes stared straight into yours. “Okay, I’ll wait. But if you think you could lose me over something like this you are very very wrong. You’re precious to me Y/N, I’m not letting you go this easily.”

You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. Relief coursing through you as a smile broke onto your face, mirroring the one on Draco’s face.

“WAIT! Don’t wait for me! I don’t know when I’ll be over Harry so if you find someone that you really really like, don’t hold back. Promise me you won’t hold yourself back for me!”

“I doubt anyone could wrench you from your place in my heart, but I promise if it happens, which it never will, I will let you know.”

When had Draco become this sappy? You weren’t sure if you wanted to swoon or throw up but either way you were beyond grateful. Draco was an invaluable person to you, and you hoped one day soon you could reciprocate his feelings for you fully. But for now, you were just happy to have him in your life, and from the look on his face, it was clear he thought the same.


End file.
